


Good Morning

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Otto-Bradford Series [1]
Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cooper and Oliver are adorable together, Cooper steals Oliver's hoodies, Established Relationship, M/M, Oliver in Harvard, Plans For The Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Cooper Bradford is staying for the weekend with Oliver in Boston and they talk about the future.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford & Oliver Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Series: Otto-Bradford Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Good Morning

In an apartment outside of Boston, Cooper and Oliver are sleeping threw their alarm. Oliver had classes in around two hours, Cooper at Yale just for fun and Oliver at Harvard for dance. The two of them making it work to see each other. 

This week was their special week, Cooper coming from Westport to stayover. It didn't happen often, both of their schedules had been too busy as of late for either of them to visit.

There Cooper laid, curled up at Oliver's side as he slept soundly, arms draped around his waist with their legs tangled together in the sheets. Oliver shifted in the bed as his alarm wailed for the third time, knocking the clock with his side of his hand and let it slam onto the floor. He julted up hearing the clock hit the floor with a raddle. 

Cooper groaned groggily, sitting up with him. “What?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a closed fist. “Fuck fuck fuck,” Oliver stumbled out of bed, stepping over the alarm as he quickly made it to the on-sweet bathroom. 

He looked around, his vision becoming more clear as he got up out of bed slowly. Cooper walked around the bed, opening the walk-in closet to take one of his boyfriend’s hoodies, something he did often. 

Around 15 minutes later, Oliver came out of the bathroom, hair wet and in a pair of loose boxers. He looked around, noticing Cooper laid in bed playing animal crossing on Oliver’s switch. Cooper looked up at him, a bright smile on his face when seeing Oliver, “Morning Babe.” 

Oliver hummed before getting back in bed with Cooper, resting his body onto his boyfriends and pressed his head on his chest. “Morn’.” He smiled, pressing his nose to the top of Oliver’s hair, taking a deep breath of a mixture of body wash, pomade, and deodorant. 

“Are you smelling me?” Oliver chuckled as he looked up at Cooper, his chin digging into his Harvard Hoodie. Cooper kissed his forehead, “Yes Ollie you took a shower.” He rolled his eyes, holding himself up to kiss Cooper’s lips. 

Cooper kissed him back gently, holding his hand to the small of his back. He loved mornings like these when the two of could stay in and enjoy each other’s company. They’d decided to do the whole long-distance thing before college started. Cooper insisting on helping Oliver pay rent for his first year living off-campus, but that had to be an agreement. He wanted to just pay for the apartment himself but Oliver said it made him feel like a sugar baby when he did that.

And they both said that when Oliver makes his first million that Cooper will become a trophy husband. Which also got them on the conversion of marriage. But that’s a story for another day. 

The alarm on Oliver’s phone went off for a class reminder, causing the two of them to get out of bed to get dressed. As Oliver got dressed, Cooper tried his best to work on breakfast. Failing miserably when the pancake batter exploded in his face as he shook the cup. 

“Hey Honey is everything-” Oliver stopped as he came into the kitchen, staring at the mess. “Oh my god.” He burst out laughing and he walked over to Cooper. He snorted, whipping off the mixture of flour and pancake batter sticking to his face with his thumb. “What happened Coop?”

Cooper explained what happened as Oliver cleaned him off. Even in the twenty-one years, he’d been alive, Cooper never learned to cook. He sighed, looking him in the eyes once he finished talking. “It’s okay babe, how ‘bout we go to McDonald’s before my class starts and I’ll drop you off here,” Oliver said softly then kissed his lips, feather-light. 

He nodded, interlocking their fingers as they kissed. Cooper moved closer to Oliver, bare feet edging between socked ones as he moved his hand down his waist. Oliver was still taller than him, surprisingly, and kept the long hair because of Cooper’s persistence.

The two boys dislocated and finished cleaning the kitchen, Cooper putting on a pair of skinnies on before they left for McDonald’s. In the car, Oliver drove his Toyota Prius while Cooper sat in the passenger seat, the two of them holding hands on the center conceal till they got there. 

“So uh, five years plan on your side go,” Oliver said, glancing at him as they waited in line for food.

Cooper groaned, “I don’t know Oliver, why do you keep asking?”

“Because, if we’re not on the same page then making the first million will take longer,” Oliver explained. “I mean, babe, we can live off my trust fund for a while and figure it out from there. Finish college and I don’t know, have some kids?”

“Kids?” Oliver looked at him, confused and slightly amused. “Maybe, if you’d like, give some kids better parents then I had, you know to be around for the kid not just throw money at them? Sorry, we don’t even have to have kids in the first place,” Cooper rambled, moving his free hand as he spoke.

Oliver stifled his laugh with the back of his hand, he moved closer to Cooper, kissing the bridge of his nose causing him to stutter. “Coop, It’s okay, You really want kids don’t you?” Cooper nodded. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it and when college is over, I can continue working at the firm but maybe have a better position. Then, we can move back to Westport and I don’t know, adopt? Or be could have some of our own? But we still have a long time till then, our plans could change you know” He explained, cupping Cooper’s face in his hands.

Cooper hummed, holding his hands to Oliver’s waist as he pecked his lips. “I love you Ollie,” He whispered, pulling away. “I love you too, Coop,” Oliver chuckled, moving their hand to his side to interlock their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
